The Love of Lavos
by Newenglander
Summary: Lavos has returned to a world that's moved on from the damage he did, encountering the descendant of Crono...but what is it he truly wants? Can a monster be redeemed...through genuine love that lies within, like a flower ready to blossom with the right encouragement?


This was not a good day for Ayla.

It had been a very, very surprising direction she had taken since the Reptites had died. Ever since her experiences with Crono and the gang, she had been committed to being the best ruler possible for the tribe, and, more importantly, of being more than just the authoritarian. She wanted to be more than the chief. She wanted to be one that everyone could TRUST in, not just RELY upon. And she had thought she'd been doing a good job of that.

The problem was that her more compassionate, understanding approach had won over most...but not all. And it had extremified the already angry elements within her primitive caveman clan. The idea of a "woman" in charge actually made them disgusted. Then seeing that the rest of the clan LOVED her? No. They couldn't have that.

So when her dear husband Kino had been away on a hunting party, they'd taken the chance presented. Usually she and Kino were always together and their combined strength was a symbol of equality between man and woman in the tribe. Of brains and brawn, or the rulers who were both your friend, and yet your lord. And normally Ayla would have won hands down in a straight-up fight.

But they'd cheated. They'd used a drugged arrow. Worse still, they weren't just going to kill her, oh no. They wanted to sacrifice her. There was ONE annoying thing left over in the world. Something spawned from the black pits of the Earth, left over like a bad penny, an anomaly, as her friend Lucca might have put it. And they were going to sacrifice her to it in a public execution to show how ineffective Ayla truly was.

If Kino would just get back with the hunting party, then this wouldn't be a problem. OR if she could move her hands and knees at all. But she was still heavily drugged, barely conscious, and being carried along a little cart as it lurched over the stones of the track to the sacrificial clearing. A crow floated in the sky above her, ink-dark against the deep blue of the sky high above, Ayla baring her teeth in a bitter grin. At least it was PRETTY out. "Nearly there, my leader." One of them men chuckled, a large throng of onlookers angrily growling at them, but kept back by the poisoned spears of her captors, all of them afraid to rush forward. Nobody wanted to be the first to die, all were hoping somebody else would make a move.

Ayla turned her head and spat at him, her hands tied behind her back to one of the struts on the cart. The wind here at the sacrificial clearing was blustery and loud, hissing through the nearby rocks and crags with a muttering susurration that threatened to hide the approach of any creature, even one like the being she was to be sacrificed to.

Not to mention the place stank of dead, squished bugs and blackened bodies. At last the cart came to a halt and several cavemen seized her and pushed her back against the stake they'd put up, and not gently either. Her wrists were retied as the men worked quickly, anxious to get away from her presence as if she were something unclean. Her heavy honey-colored hair slipped freely through the fierce wind, gold jewelry around her wrists and neck as if to attract the beast that was facing her down.

She sure hoped this wouldn't be a tradition. The Heavens forbid.

One of the men binding her held up a flask. Bubbly Mcsickwater. It made your head dizzy, your body tingly, and dulled pain.

Ayla promptly kicked him. This made them tie her legs up as he howled, bouncing away, the other people assembled laughing at her captors...

Until a screeching cry echoed through the air. IMMEDIATELY everyone bolted out of the clearing, bellowing and screaming, anxious to get away from the alien, nails-on-chalkboard cry that was pulsating through the skies around Ayla.

It came closer...closer. Enormous. Huge. Terrifying. Rocks and ground and trees and grass were upheaved beneath its massive bulk, it's shadow as enormous and dark as a storm cloud, a spiky, odd, bug-like thing that looked like some kind of alien hedgehog with a tri-segmented mouth that slightly opened and closed for a moment as it "looked" Ayla over with sightless eyes, it's relatively tiny claws on the side of its body digging into the ground as the spikes jutting from its back throbbed slightly. It letting out a slight hissing noise as it opened it's maw, a single, bright blue eye in the center of it's fleshy mouth gazing out at her, Predatory, fierce, deeply intelligent eyes that made Ayla writhe within even as she clung motionless to the stake.

Lavos. The "Big Fire". Thousands of years from now, it would be dead at the hands of her and her friends. But right NOW, it was alive, and...

There...was a smaller version of it approaching her. Slightly squeaking, hopping up and down a bit, making Ayla blinking in surprise as she heard a deep, alien, oddly ethereal voice talk to her, the voice echoing slightly in her mind.

"Child of the Earth. Ayla. You will come to know me."

"You speak? No, wait. I remember...talk in head...what did Friend Lucca call...?" She managed to mumble out.

"You are PROMISING." It whispered in her mind as she looked away from it, Lavos continuing to speak. "Come now, look at me. My telepathy isn't THAT surprising, Child of the Earth." it went on. "Yes." It added with a faint chuckle, seeing Ayla's eyes widen. "I smell your fear. I would destroy you now, but regrettably, I'm quite WEAK. I was lucky I was able to get to your people's sheep and cattle, the dumb animals were foolish enough to be hypnotized by my mental might. You on the other hand...why destroy you now when I can make use of you first?" It mused.

"What do you mean?" Ayla murmured as the smaller Lavos, it's spawn, squeaked a bit.

"Well, I misspoke. My spawn, the youngest. Omnicron. You will be of use to it." Lavos said with a chuckle as Omni approached her, crawling up her naked body and biting away at her clothes as she flinched, growling darkly at it as it began to climb up to between her full chest, looking deep into her eyes as she heard it speak inside her own mind.

"Don't cry. Please. Won't hurt. Please calm." It murmured, its voice oddly kind and cheery as it pressed its little mouth to her lips in something of a kiss. "Father talk. Scary. But **I** not hurt you. And your body soft...smell so good...please? _Mate_?" It murmured, kissing her again as it's body began to vibrate, making her breasts bounce about as she felt it's claws slightly dig in. Ayla was vaguely aware of some kind of liquid seeping into her, faintly realizing it was another kind of drug, this one evidently meant to...

Oooooh. Her head felt swimmy and...she began to feel sweaty down below as it crawled carefully down and began to lap at her nether lips, which squirted slightly, covering his little head in goo, the Lavos spawn letting out a squeak. "Ooh."

"Ah, you're getting wet, my spawn." Lavos chuckled. "All the better to..._enter those tight cracks_." He informed his son as the Lavos spawn happily cried out. He pushed and pushed until his head squeezed into her soft wet netherlips. It spread her wide, but his head was already wet with her juices, lubed up and ready for entry. Ayla made a soft squeak and a moan, trembling a bit as he started his way in. She'd never felt anything quite like it before, and she wanted to ask just what was going on, but the sheer pleasure of being entered was just too distracting to ask questions, as her hot, tight, wet walls were surrounding the Lavos spawn.

With a push then a wriggle, a push then a wriggle, the little Lavos delved deeper into the cavewoman's pussy. The wriggles feel especially funny inside her, but also unique and kinky, not even Kino's considerably impressive cock could do what IT was doing. And it's little spikes were not fully developed...they were still rounded and stubby. Thank goodness for THAT small mercy.

The buried Lavos spawn sighed happily. "Thank you...feels so nice. So nice." It murmured in her head, the soaked, soft walls of her sex trembling as they rhythmically squeezed him in orgasm, splashing him with juices. Without a doubt, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Lavos sighed, pitying the poor males who could only get to put ONE part of their anatomy inside this lovely specimen of female. She was indeed quite a tasteful choice to be his child's mate. The Lavos Spawn happily began to rub it's emerging shaft against her walls, firing off again and again in steady releases as Ayla sighed, Lavos getting closer as he undid her bonds as carefully as he could with his spiky maw.

"Wonderful. I chose well. My son will grow strong thanks to you. Strong for decades. My children will be the true inheritors of my will...my mind. All Lavos spawn have pieces of my consciousness in them. If my main body will perish, I will live on...and my children will find their way back so that I may rightfully reign over this world..." Lavos murmured, laughing softly as Ayla fell to the ground, moaning in ecstasy as the spawn within her womb continued to erupt again and again...

**THE LOVE OF LAVOS**

Marla dusted herself off, looking around the forest as she rubbed her head. Was her grandma SURE that this was where they'd buried the Rainbow Sword? The red-headed girl twirled one lock of her long crimson hair, pacing around the clearing of Guardia Woods with one finger as her other gold-wristbanded hand rested on the white baggy pants she was wearing on her hip. Sighing a bit, she grabbed hold of some branches and arranged them on the ground to form a giant letter "M". "In case I get lost, at least I'll know I'm going in circles." She decided, walking off in as straight a line as she could, hoping to just get OUT of the forest and come back with something besides a little shovel and the clothes on her back.

"Dear Entity in Heaven above, how far does this darn forest go?!" Marla murmured aloud, the granddaughter of Crono and Marle stopping and leaning against a tree to rest a bit and catch her breath. "This wouldn't be so bad if I just had some water." She said licking her lips, closing her eyes and letting the sounds of nature fill her ears as she realized she could faintly hear water far off in the distance, glancing to the far right as she followed the sound, making it after some time to a small clearing with a stream running through it, the stream widening further into a river off to the north...with a waterfall off in the distance.

"PHEW." Marla said, wiping her brow as she raced up to the waterfall, cupping her hands and collecting water in them, looking it over and hesitating for a moment. "Oh, I hope it's safe. Then again, Ma can always just use a cure spell..." She mumbled, sipping from the water until she had her fill.

She found a dry rock on the side of the stream and sat on it, deciding that here would be a better place for a break. She leaned over and started untying her boots and slipping them off, following suit with her socks as she heard something part the bushes and turned her head, gaping in surprise at a strange, alien figure that was looking her over.

"Oh." She mumbled out in surprise.

It appeared to be a humanoid creature, most of its skin was an orangeish-pink, with a white latex-like substance covering part of it, including both huge arms. Certain sections, including the central region of the "helmed" head, were a deep purple shade, including what was unmistakably something of a male set of genitals with "shoulder pads" of the same orangeish-pink material on its head and chest. Its hands were large and more like clawed digits, with two faint orange eyes visible poking out underneath the "helm" that was its head. "Female. Human." It murmured out in a faintly ethereal voice, tilting his head as it looked Marla over. "...your genetic code is familiar. You are of the blood of the ones known as Crono and Marle, and yet...also...the one named "Lucca"?" It asked.

"Lucca's son's my dad." Marla said. "He got me into archaeology, looking for the neat little pieces of the past buried deep around the world-wait, wait, what in holy living hell ARE you?" She found herself asking, looking the being over as it folded its arms across its chest.

"I am Lavos." It announced, it's voice echoing in her mind. "Or at least, a trace remnant of him. The other spawn could only survive through my assimilation of them. I was determined to make sure there was no "competition". They wouldn't be interested in what I intended to do." "Which is...what?" Marla murmured nervously, beginning to inch away.

"Don't try to run, you wouldn't escape. I just wish to TALK." He insisted firmly, holding up a clawed hand. "I'm lonely. Very lonely. There is no other such as yourself out here. The others thought only of your kind as food sources. I want more. Lavos sampled the best of all animals on this planet to make his kind and improve himself. But he sampled more human genetic material than any other kind...and I got the lion's share of that. Perhaps even a conscience." He admitted with a knowing chuckle. "At any rate, I'd like some company."

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you for a MINUTE." Marla informed him, growling angrily as she folded HER arms across her chest.

"Understandable. Do you need a show of faith?" He asked. "I will take you to what you know to be the "Rainbow Sword". I can't even TOUCH it, it's a magical blade that burns me to grab hold of it. But you, well..." Lavos trailed off.

Marla rubbed her chin. It felt too good to be true, but...if he WAS on the level, this could be a fascinating attempt to study a real, living piece of history. "Alright." She murmured quietly. "Lead the way. Reasonably ahead of me, if you don't mind. I DO have a shovel if you try something funny." She added, jabbing at the shovel tied to her back.

Lavos nodded at her, making his way towards as he pushed aside low-hanging tree branches, the light cascading down upon them before they finally reached a small tree that had an odd curvature to it's design. He pointed at it, standing far away from Marla as she raised an eyebrow, then approached it, quickly slamming the shovel into the earth ebfore the tree...

A gleam of purest light of a thousand colors. Yes. Yes, it WAS the Rainbow Sword. She quickly dug it out as Lavos folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head slightly to the side. "May I speak freely with you now?" He asked, sitting on a tree stump across from her as she in turn sat on one opposite of him, putting the katana in her lap as she nodded.

"Tell me about your kind." "We're parasitic, we draw upon the best genetic material of life forms a planet has to offer and offer something of a "helping hand" in some cases. Occasionally we create life forms to act as protective forces whilst we wait and grow." Lavos explained, gesturing with his hand. "We Lavoids will keep hidden away deep in the Earth until at last it's time for us to come out at full strength. Usually we'll decimate a planet and kill off a significant part of the population to ensure it can't rise up against us. I, regrettably, was woken up too early. Now I'm just a core and I'm too weak to just get off this planet." He mumbled out, resting his hands on his knees and shaking his head back and forth.

"What's your home planet like?" Marla wanted to know as Lavos stiffened, and his tone became quiet and...almost childlike.

"...I can't remember." He mumbled. "...I can't even remember what it's called." He said, looking up at her, his strange face confused and lost as pity welled up in Marla. "...it's a foolish thing to...to think about, not...a small thing..." He quickly muttered out, looking away from her and shaking his head back and forth.

"It's your HOME. There's nothing wrong about wanting to remember what it's like." She insisted as Lavos looked slowly back at her. "...I gotta get back home. Will you be here again tomorrow?"

"...yes. I think I will." He admitted with a nod as she stood up, walking off with the Rainbow Sword as he laid his hands in his lap, the familiar voices of the other Spawn echoing in his mind.

"What are you waiting for? She's vulnerable." "Now, now. We must get her to TRUST us so that we can make use of her. Just picture it. The children of the very beings that brought about our end will breed our ilk and we will reign."

"Stupid little slut. Did you SEE what she was wearing? Or rather, was BARELY wearing? She's asking for it."

"Oh, SHUT UP." Lavos muttered angrily, his tone foul and furious. "I am in no mood." He hissed. "...I want to remember." He added with a quiet sigh as he stood up and walked away, resting one hand upon the tree that the sword had been buried by, staring up into the sky, wondering if he was looking in the direction of home...

...

...

...

...time began to pass, and Marla would talk more and more often with Lavos in the forest about what the world was like, about what they'd seen in their lives. Naturally, Lavos had far, far more to talk to Marla about than she to him, and yet he still seemed intrigued by almost anything she had to say, for he was endlessly interested in knowing about her family life. And about how her people had changed since the Mystic Wars had ended and the Kingdom of Guardia had emerged triumphant.

"Before the war, women...especially the royal family...were basically protected people." Marla admitted with a shrug as Lavos sat with her by the waterfall, the two moving their feet up and down through the lake it poured out into as they sat on large rocks by the shore. "Then the men went off to the war. The poor went off. The middle class. Then even the rich. So that meant that the women were left behind to take care of homes, businesses, farms. They had to be self-reliant. And they found they COULD be."

"Your own grandmother and mother have proven this, I take it. Many times over." Lavos asked of her.

"You're actually still LISTENING to her?" One of the other Spawn moaned out. "Stick it to her!" "Boring little brat. Oh, our lives were soooo hard. WE WERE BATHED IN FIRE AT OUR BIRTH." Another Spawn spoke up. "You should eat her head!"

"I, for one, am interested." Yet another added calmly. "It is obvious to her that the past is as deeply important to her family as it is to her."

"To us, devastation was the true legacy of the war. It hurt all sides. It hurts everyone. War is an utter waste." Marla insisted. "And we who have positions of power, leading in the fray, we have a social duty to our people to only wage war as an absolute last of resort."

"You have more integrity than I imagined you would." Lavos admitted. "I expected you to be pampered and pish-posh. Instead you're a principled outdoorsman." He complimented as he folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head slightly to the side, looking her over and...blushing a bit. Was he...no. No, he COULDN'T be. But he had to admit that she wasn't exactly bad looking, and...there was a certain amount of...body heat she began to emit from her whenever she was close enough to him, an air of tender nervousness combined with the tilt of her pelvis which revealed she had more than just mere affection and curiosity in her heart for him.

Not to mention every single day she inched a bit closer to him whenever they talked. Today they were now actually within inches of each other, and Lavos wanted to test something as he put his hand down on the rock and looked out over the lake, the sun casting it's sparkling reflection on the crystalline waters as he spoke softly. "It is beautiful, is it not?" He inquired, Marla putting her hand down so the tip slightly rested on the top of HIS hands, Lavos looking down as she felt it.

"May I? If you...don't mind?" She asked, Lavos shaking his head as she felt the clawed hand. The texture, like the rest of his pale-skinned areas, felt like the underbelly of a snake, soft and oddly warm to the touch as her hands moved over it slowly, carefully. "...wow." She murmured quietly. "...I mean...WOW."

"You have no idea." Lavos thought to himself. And were he capable of it...he would have smiled as he realized...he actually loved this woman.

...

...

...

... "You've been giving...a lot of information about Lavos in the class. Your professor said that the research you've uncovered and given in your dissertation was...he said it was "Intellectually intoxicating" to read. However did you learn so much? What artifacts have you found in the forest?" The soft-voiced Lucca inquired as she sat in the wheelchair she was riding in, making her way towards Marla as her granddaughter calmly rubbed a large dark blue sponge against the plate she was watching, the sink filling quickly up with soapy water.

"Well, for one, I found the Rainbow Sword. AND there were skin and blood samples, like the ones I gave to you." Marla admitted with a shrug. "And, y'know, I was able to extrapolate a lot from that and from what YOU told me and from what Chrono told me."

"...really." Lucca said, eyes narrowing slightly behind her thick glasses, resting her wrinkled hands in her lap as she slightly tilted her head to the side. "...I see. Marla. Where did you GET the blood and skin samples? They didn't look very fossilized."

"Aw, grandma. It's just your imagination. Your eyes aren't good anymore anyhow." Marla said with a shrug, though Lucca's eyes narrowed a bit more, folding her arms before her chest. "What?" "What's the TRUTH, Marla. Tell me." Lucca demanded quietly as Marla chewed on her lip a bit, shaking her head.

"No, grandma, I can't tell you anything." Marla said quickly, shaking her hands back and forth before Lucca wheeled her wheelchair closer.

"**MARLA**." Lucca said firmly. "TELL ME."

"Alright. I...I've met him. Or at least, one of his spawn. He's been answering my questions."

Lucca struggled not to scream, slowly taking her glasses off and putting them in her lap, rubbing the space between her eyes and slowly shaking her head. "...Marla...did you not learn ANYTHING about Lavos from what we told you?"

"This one is different. Time is malleable, that's what you said, grandma. It can change. I think people can too."

"Lavos isn't PEOPLE!" Lucca yelled back. "That...THING...took advantage of our entire world just so it's...it's SPAWN could grow strong!" She snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. "It's a soulless freak! It'll kill you!"

"I've got the Rainbow Sword, it can't even get within half a foot of it without it getting burnt by it's powerful magic." Marla defended, holding up a defensive hand in the air as Lucca sighed and put her glasses back on, cringing a bit.

"Marla, you..." Lucca sighed. "You're too much like I was. Too much focus on what's possible, not enough on what SHOULDN'T be possible. Lavos should not have any trace left in this world." "He's not just Lavos. He's a lonely thing that can't even remember his own world, grandma." Marla murmured softly, glancing out the window, the light catching her face as she slowly blinked her eyes. "...I think he needs me."

...

...

...

... "You really want to do this?" Marla inquired as she nervously glanced over at Lavos, the Rainbow Sword strapped to her back as she watched Lavos climb into the Epoch, the time-travelling spaceship gleaming brass and gold in the light of day as it slightly hovered off the forest clearing, Lavos sitting in the passenger side as the docking ladder that had helped him in raised itself up automatically.

"I need to see the one named Ayla. My ancestors took advantage of her. I need to go to her and apologize." Lavos insisted quietly. "I can never truly make it right. But I owe it to her to try." He murmured as he flinched. Being so close to the Rainbow Sword was painful, but he understood Marla's need to bring it. There were, after all, quite a lot of annoying monsters to contend with in 65,000, 000 BC. As the Epoch soared up through the sky, the air around them rippled and seemed to shatter like glass as they flowed back in time with a sound like cosmic thunder booming around them. A whirlwind of light cascaded by their field of vision before, a few minutes later, Marla finally touched it down outside of Ayla's village, the front window hatch opening up, the ladder descending.

Ayla looked out from her tent, rubbing her head as she looked in surprise at Marla, who was stepping out of the Epoch...then GAPED at the figure sitting in the Epoch, glancing left and right. Kino was out hunting but she had a huge club tied to her back AND was wearing a new type of armor beneath her usual attire. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she folded her arms over her chest, looking at Marla, scanning her intently. "...your eyes...her eyes. Lucca friend, but...not her smile. Chrono's smile."

"They're my family. Chrono and Marle married. And their daughter married my dad. Lucca's son." Marla said. "I'm Marla. I guess one day I'll be YOUR descendant?"

"What is...HE...doing here?" Ayla murmured out, looking over at the Epoch.

"I would...wish to apologize." Lavos called out.

"He's Lavos's descendant. He feels really bad about what his great, great, great, great...well, y'know...his predecessor really hurt you. Badly." Marla said as she rubbed the back of her neck and shook it back and forth.

"My ancestor did terrible things to you." Lavos said as he stood up from the Epoch, looking over at Ayla as she glowered at him.

"I will not forgive so easily." Ayla murmured darkly. "...you coming here to ask forgiveness does mean something to Ayla." She added with a softer tone. "I...had one of him living within me. Nourished by my body. Growing stronger." "I am so terribly sorry for that." Lavos murmured as he looked down at the ground, clearly ashamed.

"Come now, she DESERVED it. Look at her." One of the many Spawn voices within his head chuckled.

"She's asking for it with an outfit like that." Another added.

"Come now." Yet another Spawn voice muttered. "That's not the reason she deserves it. She deserved it because of what her ancestor shall do! Kill her now while she still-"

Lavos angrily shut them up, his eyes faintly glowing before he turned back to Ayla. "What happened?" He asked softly. "It nourished itself within your womb?"

"Y...yes." Ayla whimpered, closing her eyes and shuddering as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head back and forth, Lavos approaching her as he held a hand up and gently rested it on her shoulder, Ayla snapping her head in his direction, looking into his eyes.

"...forgive me." He whispered, gently taking her into a soft hug. "Marla has done much to teach me on how you humans calm yourselves. I believe this "hug" may be of assistance?" He inquired, Marla joining in the hug as Ayla slowly embraced the two of them as well.

"I have continued to dream." Ayla softly mumbled out, chewing on her lip. "Dream of...what it did to me. I cannot make it go away." "You need not forget. But we'll be here for you tonight. We'll talk. It really DOES help." Marla insisted to her descendant...realizing she felt very...giddy...with her skin so close to Lavos, who didn't even seem to mind how close the sword was. All he could feel was the soft warmth of Marla's body on his...and how much he wanted more of that warmth...

...

...

...

... "I've...never done anything like this before." Marla admitted quietly as she sat in the tent with Lavos, undoing her bra, realizing there wasn't really a "going back" with this. She looked into the expectant gaze of Lavos as he slid his hands down her face, feeling her soft cheeks, his red eyes softly glowing, Marla putting her bra down on the soft blankets they were resting upon as they embraced. With her pants removed and her underwear gone, her exposed vulva now rubbed against slowly-emerging rubbery-looking testicles, along the quickly-hardening length of his slightly segmented penis, Lavos shuddering with pleasure from the subtle touch. The tip of his cock soon rested against her slit while his arms moved toward her back and guided her down onto his chest. She felt her breasts press against the hard smooth scales of Lavos's abdomen and comforted herself with the knowledge that she was in the hands or, more accurately, claws of, a caring and powerful man. Or alien parasite. Whichever.

She helped him position her body until, finally, she felt herself slide down his front so that his penis began piercing her virgin flesh. Its thickness pressed firmly against her g-spot and its length meant the pleasing pressure would last satisfyingly during the thrusts to come. In that moment, she thought she could not have asked for a better first lover.

Lavos eventually reached her cervix and was unable to proceed any farther, hesitating a bit. "I've...not done anything like this before. It's been centuries since a Lavoid has made use of the buried sexual organs within its body..." He admitted as he pulled Marla closer to his face and she felt his length slowly slide outside of her. Only a portion of his manhood had managed to penetrate, but still, Marla was content with the amount he managed to push into her, providing her with a sensation of fullness that she had been wanting to feel for quite some time.

Lavos proceeded to push and pull his mate as gently as he could so that his cock slid in and out of her steadily. Marla, in turn, was slowly beginning to warm up to his touch and started moaning in ecstasy. She neither knew nor cared if she could actually get pregnant from this, it felt absolutely WONDERFUL. And from Lavos's soft, cooing murrs of pleasure, he was enjoying it too.

His thrusts accelerated and he smiled when he heard his mate cry out reactively to his motions. His penis began squirting precum into her, but she was plentifully wet and failed to notice the occasional injections of his fluids. She was far too engrossed in the sheer pleasure the male eagerly provided her in exchange for his own, of course. Once more the alien sped up, Lavos's cock tip rapidly hammering against her fleshy barrier to her immense delight.

Her breasts wobbled a little as her body went back and forth within the powerful and controlled grip of her new lover, Marla closing her eyes to concentrate solely on what she felt over what was before her, thinking only of the pleasurable feelings that raged through her like a wildfire burning through a forest in the dead of night. Her mouth was gaping open and her tongue just barely hung loosely over the bottom row of her teeth. She began drooling a little and some of her saliva dripped down onto the scaly front of her present partner. It was not long before Lavos could no longer accommodate the elevating needs of his mate. He was, after all, not used to such things, so he pushed her down his front once more before his arms collapsed to his sides and he was left breathless. His heart hammered in his chest as his cock sprayed its hefty load deep into her womb. Marla felt the rush of warm cum splash against and flow past her cervix as her body welcomed the Lavoid's semen. "Ahhhhhh." She whispered happily, flopping slightly onto his body and wrapping her arms around him, kissing his mouthless "face", sure that she could nevertheless see a faint blush spring up around his "cheeks". "That was...I mean...I've never had anything like it."

"I must say, that was...rather pleasant." Lavos admitted. So much so even the inner Spawn voices in his head had been blown away by the sheer ecstasy the act of mating had brought. Why had they not done this instead? This was a most enjoyable way of spending one's time. Asexual reproduction felt so...HOLLOW now.

"I'd like to do this again, if we could?" Marla added nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, Lavos cheerily nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps on something more...comfortable than simply a few blankets?" He wondered aloud. "But I doubt your progenitors would approve of our mating." "That's why bedroom doors have locks." Marla chuckled. "And why I have a very large window. Just in case." She added with a nod of her head.

...

...

...

... "So...what do you think?" Marla asked as Lavos as he inhaled her scent, like a vine crushed vanilla flower that made him let out a wistful sigh. She was now sitting on her legs in a kneeling position before her alien lover, Lavos holding onto her shoulders whilst she held onto his, the two breathing in each other's scents as Lavos nodded in approval, lifting her up as she wrapped her hands around the base of his neck, Lavos slowly sliding his arms downward, treasuring every curve of his mate's body while she delighted in his gentle touch. His hands eventually reached her thighs and he squeezed them softly as he gripped onto them, and he lifted Marla off the bed and closer toward his face. She felt herself slide along Lavos's slightly scaly front and up along his neck as he nuzzled her for a moment, Marla kissing him in return as a distinct, buzzing murr echoed out from his mouthless face and he, in return, aligned her waiting vulva with his needy and erect shaft.

He lowered her with the expertise of a seasoned mate and the tip of his penis found its mark. She slid down far faster than she had done before, but gravity and the fact that this was their second "rodeo" as it were helped things proceed a little faster. Soon Lavos's cock threatened to pierce her cervix and a grimace of clear discomfort alerted him to Marla's imminent needs. He lifted her up quickly and stopped when only a couple centimeters of his impressive length remained within her. "Are you alright? I don't need to go further if-" He began to say, gazing at her with deep affection and concern before she put a hand to his "mouth" region, shaking her head back and forth. 

"It's alright," She assured him. "Go on, I need you, Lavos."

She...she truly wanted this. NEEDED him! Well. That gave him all he needed to continue the loving mating with this fine specimen of human. He lowered his head so that it rested against her shoulder and brushed against the side of her own, maintaining this soft touch even whilst he lowered her onto his cock only to bring her back up when he could feed no more of his length into her.

He was able to move quickly now, the alien was getting the "hang" of this. He took advantage with what he had to work with and began pulling and pushing her up and down speedily until her breasts almost began scraping painfully along his front. Marla had starting moaning and gasping from his thrusts since almost the beginning, also thanks to her time spent with the water type. She was close to orgasm, Lavos could easily smell it from her sweating and needy human body. He too began to share with her some of his precum, but he wanted the experience to last, unlike last time.

He slowed down a little and began nuzzling and licking her, hoping to receive more of her loving kisses in return. She giggled and supplied him with many smooches that made Lavos enthusiastically proceeded to milk his cock with her inexperienced pussy. Within a few minutes of this, the two of them finally together with a single powerful cry that could have been mistaken for either a yelp of pain or a scream of pleasure as a hot and thick wave of alien seed rushed through her and she found herself sincerely hoping she COULD become pregnant from her Lavoid lover. She readily accepted his supply while his body trembled from the effort he placed into keeping a firm hold onto his mate. He didn't intend to release her until he knew he had filled her with each drop of cum this orgasm would allow. Not a drop was to be wasted, and indeed, none of it would be. Her pussy seemed to slurp it up like it as nectar of the gods, happy to welcome this blessing of life.

When at last he finished, no longer able to get another injection into her, he carefully removed Marla from him and hopped off the bed with her in his arms. She sleepily looked up into Lavos's eyes and smiled before drifting off to sleep from the day's excitement as he deposited her slightly bloated body on the bed, covering her with a blanket and giving her the best "kiss" he could on her forehead as she mumbled out in gratitude, Lavos stroking her sleeping, slender body.

"I should have done this before." He murmured, the inner voices of the Spawn becoming more and more silent with each passing day. "I've never felt more complete. This was what was missing all this time..."

In this, he had achieved true happiness...no, in HER he had achieved true happiness. He was somebody far more than what he'd once been. More than just something that leeched off the Earth. Now he was giving back to it.

And it felt..._soooooo_ _gooooooooooood_...

"What next?" He wondered. "...can she actually bear from this? Bear me children? If she can, well..." He would have smiled if he could. A real family. A TRUE family. All because of a human. A symbiotic relationship.

Yes. He was going to enjoy being on this planet...and he was certain whatever children he might have with Marla would enjoy it too. All they'd need to do was find a few nice humans to mate with...


End file.
